


The Bridge

by Princess976



Category: The Hunter Coven Saga: Transformation, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Brotherly Bonding, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Heart Snatching, Kidnapping, Memories, Old Friends, Rescue Missions, Supernatural Elements, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Stefan get a visitor from their past in the form of 3000 year old vampire, Demosthenes. When Klaus shows up concerned about the mysterious disappearance and current whereabouts of a certain blonde vampire,  what starts out as a simple reunion between friends turns into a race to save Caroline's life. Can Demosthenes keep Klaus and the Mystic Falls gang from imploding before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends, New Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not my first TVD work, but it is my first Transformation fanfiction. Transformation is a novel that I really love by new author M. K. Thomas. After reading it, I knew that I had to bring Demo to Mystic Falls. I hope you enjoy this and give Transformation a read. It's available on Amazon.com and Kindle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not my first TVD work, but it is my first Transformation fanfiction. Transformation is a novel that I really love by new author M. K. Thomas. After reading it, I knew that I had to bring Demo to Mystic Falls. I hope you enjoy this and give Transformation a read. It's available on Amazon.com and Kindle.

 Demosthenes had walked the Earth for over 3000 years. In that time he had met many people. His lifestyle made friendships disposable. But he had made a few friends that he cherished. Demo sprung from a time where brotherhood meant everything and it was one of the things he carried him. 

When he met someone with whom he could share that bond with, he held fast and honored that bond because if he had learned nothing else in his lifetime, he had learned that friends are precious. It was that bond that had him sailing down Interstate 81 toward Mystic Falls, Virginia.

His friend, Damon Salvatore, had been telling him about the love of his life and Demo was intrigued to meet her, because of Damon's obsessive nature, he would reserve judgment as to whether or not his friend was truly in love. He was looking forward to spending time with both Stefan and Damon. Demo was glad that the brothers had worked out their differences. He knew that eventually the two would come to see that nothing was more important than their bond. 

Demosthenes chuckled to him as he parked his Porsche Cayman S behind Damon's Camero. The two had often debated about which was better European exotics or American made muscle. It was clear which side of the argument each man fell on. He strode to the door and knocked.

“Did someone just knock on your door?” Elena Gilbert asked looking up from the magazine she was reading. Stefan nodded and rose to his feet and walked cautiously to the door. Damon followed at a close distance in case Stefan needed back up. No one ever knocked. To the people inside a knock on the door was an ominous occurrence bringing doom. Stefan opened the door slowly surprised to find his old friend Demosthenes standing there.

“Demo, what a surprise! Come in!” Stefan said stepping to the side to allow him to enter.

“Stefan, it is good to see you.” Demo said embracing the younger vampire. “Damon, my friend, how are you?” Demosthenes said walking over to hug Damon as well. Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert watched the entire scene in silence. They looked at the impeccably dressed man that apparently was a friend to both Stefan and Damon. Stefan led him into the study and introduced him. 

“Elena, this is Demosthenes. A very good friend of ours.” Stefan said with a smile. Demo inclined his head towards her.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Demo said.

“Nice to meet you.” Elena said. She couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous and she couldn't put it into words. Bonnie could feel power radiating from him. She didn't know why or how but it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, not even from Klaus.

“What brings you to Mystic Falls?” Damon asked Demo handing him a glass of bourbon.

“It has been many years since we have seen each other. I decided it was time.” Demo said. Bonnie and Elena were mesmerized by his voice and mannerisms. He reminded Elena of Elijah but something extra she couldn't identify.

“Demo, this is the perfect chance for you to meet my little witch. I thought I was going to have to come to the god awful town you live in. What is it called again? Cumberland? It makes Mystic Falls look like New York.” Damon said cringing as he remembered Cumberland, Maryland.

“Cumberland suits my purpose. It is where Lillian wishes to stay.” Demo said with a smile.

“Yeah, right.” Damon said with a quirk of his eyebrows. “Anyway, this is Bonnie.” Damon said pushing her forward.

“Hello, Bonnie. I am pleased to meet you.” Demo said shaking her hand. Bonnie felt the power in his grip and an overwhelming feeling of death.

“Hi, it's nice to meet you.” Bonnie said politely.

“Forgive me for sharing but it is uncanny how much you look like Shelia." Demo said fondly.

“You knew my Grams?” Bonnie asked shocked. Her grandmother didn't usually associate with vampires.

“Yes, I did. Let us just say that Shelia and I were great friends.” Demo said smiling at the fond memories of Shelia Bennett that flashed across his memory. 

“I don't believe you. Grams would have mentioned you to me.” Bonnie said not liking what Demosthenes was insinuating about her grandmother.

“It was many years ago. She was a little older than you are now. I presented a conundrum to her. She knew of vampires, of course. But she knew nothing of my, we will say, species of vampire. I intrigued her, to say the least.” Demo replied nonplussed by Bonnie's reaction.

“What does that mean? Species? Are you like a long lost Original or something?” Bonnie asked confused by his answer. 

“Original? Do you mean the Mikelsons? No. I am not a member of their family. I am different than them as well.” Demo said patiently.

“Different how?” Elena piped up. She was very curious about this new person.

“I do not need a piece of jewelry to walk in the sunlight. My blood can not cure and I have been gifted with the ability to protect myself in battle.” Demo explained. Stefan and Damon shared a look. They knew where his conversation was headed.

“Save the demonstration, my friend. Nobody want's to see you show off.” Damon interjected with a smirk.

“I see you are still jealous, then.” Demo said with a smile. The girls were shocked when Stefan laughed. It had been a very long time since the brothers had laughed together and if this mysterious stranger could cause that to happen Elena and Bonnie were happy for his presence.

“Demonstration? Of what?” Bonnie asked curiously.

“This.” a voice said from behind her. She turned and was face to face with and identical version of Demosthenes.

“Oh, you can astral project.” Bonnie said. “Are you some kind of vampire witch hybrid?” she asked turning back around. Whatever she was about to say next died on her lips. As she looked around the room, she realized that the study was filled with duplicates of Demosthenes. “What the hell?” she asked on guard.

“I mean you no harm. My kind upon entering into immortality are gifted with an ability. Most times it is an enhancement or manifestation of something they possessed as a human. My skill comes from my time as an elite soldier. All I had was the man next to me. So now I am the man next to me.” Demo told them as his duplicates disappeared.

“That's amazing.” Elena said in the silence.

“Wow, I can see why Grams was fascinated.” Bonnie said with a smile.

“And I can see why Damon is fascinated. You are lovely.” he said to her. “Stefan, how exactly did you end up with a woman who looks exactly like Katerina?” Demo asked the younger Salvatore.

“Unfortunately, Katherine is my ancestor. Lucky me.” Elena said with a smile. “Don't hold it against me.” she added.

“Never. Unlike some people I was never deluded into thinking that she was good person. So she was never granted an opportunity to betray me.” Demo said looking at both Stefan and Damon. 

“Ancient history, Demo.” Damon said refilling his glass. “How long you staying?” Damon asked his friend. 

“For a few days. We have much to talk about.” Demo said sitting down on the couch. Bonnie and Elena flanked him and began bombarding him with questions. After a few hours, Stefan interrupted.

“Elena, I thought we were having everyone over tonight. You want me to cancel since you're busy.” he said phone in hand.

“No. Why would we cancel? Damon can cook dinner. You can set the table and Bonnie and I can introduce our friends to Demosthenes as they arrive.” the brunette said without looking up. Stefan shook his head as he headed toward the dining room to set the table.


	2. Cheers to Grams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so glad that someone is reading this. Check out Transformation by M.K. Thomas on Amazon and Kindle

 Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donovan exited Matt's truck outside the boarding house and examined the Porsche in the driveway.

“Who's car is that?” Matt asked as he and the hunter looked at the pristine Porsche in the driveway.

“No idea. Maybe Damon compelled it from someone.” Jeremy said as he ran his hand along the car.

“Nah, Damon's into American muscle.” Matt said pointing at the Camero.

“Maryland license plate. No idea, Matt. Let's go inside.” Jeremy said with one last look at the beautiful car. The boys entered into the house and heard Elena and Bonnie laughing. 

“Jer, Matt come and meet our guest.” Elena said standing. Matt and Jeremy made their way into the study. Standing by the bar drinking a glass of Damon's most expensive Bourbon was a man they'd never seen before. Jeremy switched into Hunter mode the minute he spied the man.

“Who are you?” he spat out, his arm burning with the knowledge that the man in front of him was a vampire.

“Ah, one of the five. I had not expected to meet another of you in this life.” Demo said from his place by the bar.

“What?” Jeremy asked. “Who is this guy?” he asked his sister.

“This is Demosthenes. He's a friend of Stefan and Damon. He's staying here for a few days.” she told her little brother in a calm voice. Matt moved over to the bar and extended his hand.

“I'm Matt Donovan. It's nice to meet you.” Matt said good naturedly. He wasn't wary of the this stranger. He figured that anyone who could be friends with both Stefan and Damon would be interesting to know. Demo shook Matt's hand.

“It's nice to meet you, Matt.” Demo said examining the all-America boy. He immediately liked him and he wasn't sure why; but he did remind him of Jack and John Phelps with his easy going genuinely nice personality. Jeremy moved over to stand next to Matt.

“I'm sorry about that.” Jeremy said. “I can usually control my instinct but it's harder when I don't know the vampire.” Jeremy explained. 

“Do not apologize. It is remarkable that you are able to control your instinct.” Demo remarked.

“I had no choice.” Jeremy said shrugging. “My sister is a vampire. I could never forgive myself if I hurt her.” Jeremy said looking at Elena.

“So how do you know Stefan and Damon?” Matt asked curiously.

“I met Stefan in 1942, Stefan was serving a self imposed penance and I as a born soldier was called to battle.” Demo told the two young men. “I met Damon in 1926 at the height of Prohibition. Damon and I crossed paths at a juke joint called Harpo's, in rural Georgia. Damon was there sampling the local brand of moonshine. I was there to hear a singer that I had heard previously in Atlanta.” Demo told his audience getting lost in his memories for a moment. Damon came into the study kitchen towel over his shoulder.

“Dinner's ready.” he said as he made his way to pour himself another drink.

“We can't eat yet. Caroline's not here.” Elena said looking around the room.

“So?” Damon said with a shrug.

“So, we're waiting for her before we eat.” Bonnie said taking his glass from him and taking a sip. She smiled and handed the glass back. Before Damon could say anything, Caroline breezed into the study.

“Sorry. I'm late. I was turning in a paper.” Caroline said addressing her friends. When her eyes fell on Demo she arched her brow and looked at her friends.

“Caroline, this is Demosthenes. He's an old friend of Stefan and Damon.” Bonnie said introducing the blonde vampire to their guest.

“Hi, it's nice to meet you.” Caroline said smiling prettily.

“A pleasure my dear.” Demo said inclining his head toward her.

“Yay, Vampire Barbie is here. Can we eat now?” Damon asked as he headed toward the dining room.

“Shut up, Damon.” Caroline said pushing past him. Damon rolled his eyes and continued to the dining room. Demo and Damon spent most of the dinner telling stories about the time they spent together in the late 20's.

“I did not know that Damon hand a brother until 1942 when I met Stefan.” Demo told them. “Stefan said his name and that he was born in Mystic Falls and I knew it could not be a coincidence. He told me he was not close to his brother and I told him that immortality is vast; he should treasure the fact that he had someone to experience it with.” Demo told his rapt audience. “I understand it has taken much for them to be here but I am positive they now realize the importance of brothers.” Demo said looking at the Salvatore brothers.

“Enough with the sappy stuff. Why don't you tell them how you met Bonnie's grandmother?” Damon suggested.

“Very well. I met Shelia Bennett in the 1960's.” Demo said. “Stefan was with me when I first met her.” he told the surprised group.

“What were you doing?” Bonnie asked.

“Stefan was taking part in a sit-in at Whitmore College. I do not have the patience to wait for anything. I was engaged in other activities.” he said vaguely.

“Demo, don't be shy.” Stefan said. “While I was protesting social injustice, Demo was busy trying to make a date with the new Occult Studies professor.” Stefan said slyly.

“I am hardly shy. I do not necessarily think Bonnie wishes to hear this particular story.” Demo said warning in his voice.

“You're right, Demo. Why would Bonnie want to hear about mysterious vampire strangers that her Grams had hot affairs with in the 60's?” Stefan said laughing. Bonnie choked on her dinner and Damon patted her on the back lazily. Caroline raised her glass.

“Cheers to Grams.” she said. Elena raised her glass and toasted with Caroline both girls ignoring the daggers Bonnie was shooting their way with her eyes.


	3. Missing in Action

 After dinner Matt went home and Caroline told her friends that she would staying at home and she would meet them on campus the next day. After Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena went to bed, the Salvatore brothers and Demo stayed up long into the night reminising. A few days later, Elena and Bonnie rushed into the boarding house. Demo was sitting in the study with Stefan and Damon.

“She's gone.” Elena exclaimed her eyes full of tears. She put her head on Stefan's shoulder and cried. 

“Who's gone?” Stefan asked Bonnie.

“Caroline. She's gone.” Bonnie said trying to be strong for Elena. Damon didn't really care if vampire Barbie was gone or not but he knew that she mattered to Bonnie and Stefan. He rose and put his arm around Bonnie allowing her to lean on him.

“What happened Bon?” Damon asked wiping a tear from Bonnie's lashes.

“We haven't seen her since dinner the other night. She called that next day and said she wasn't coming back to the dorm for a few days, but she would be on campus. We know how much she misses her mom so we thought she was staying with her. Elena called Sheriff Forbes to invite Caroline to girls night. Her mother told us that she hasn't seen Caroline. Not even on the night when she was supposed to go home.” Bonnie told Damon holding in a sob.

“She's not answering calls or text messages.” Elena sniffled.

“Don't worry, we'll find her.” Stefan said with more conviction then he actually felt.

“How Stefan? We don't know anything about where she went or if she went alone or if someone took her.” Elena said wiping her tears.

“Are we sure she didn't run off to find Tyler?” Damon asked. He knew neither Bonnie or Elena believed that she had but he wasn't going to search for someone who had just run off after their ex-boyfriend.

“No, but she wouldn't keep that a secret.” Bonnie said.

“Ok, I just don't want to go looking for someone who had just shacked up with an ex.” Damon said.

“She most certainly is not shacked up with an ex.” Niklaus Mikelson said as he strolled into the study.

“What are you doing here?” Damon asked on his feet facing the Original. Klaus didn't answer him, he just laid Caroline's daylight right onto the table. 

“I would assume that had she willingly left Mystic Falls I would not have received this in the mail with instructions to come here.” he said to the room at large.

“What is going on?” Elena asked. “Why did they send you her ring?” she questioned.

“I do not know but when I find her, I will make whoever took her pay dearly.” Klaus said with a glint in his steely blue eyes.

“Still busy contemplating revenge plots, I see.” Demo said rising to his feet. Klaus turned to face him.

“Demo, what brings you here?” Klaus asked a small smile on his face.

“I came to visit Stefan and Damon. I had no idea that I would see you again, my friend.” Demo said moving to hug his friend.

“Wait a minute. You know him?” Damon asked Demo in shock.

“Yes. I have known Nik for over 400 years.” Demo told them all.

“Huh, small world.” Damon muttered. Elena looked at Klaus, she did not believe or trust him.

“I don't believe you when you say you don't know where Caroline is!” Elena said to Klaus, even now as a vampire Elena feared him and her voice betrayed her fear.

“You don't believe me?” Klaus said turning to face her and proceeded to back her toward the wall. Stefan moved to intervene but Demo put his hand on Nik's shoulder and shook his head no slightly. Klaus stopped his advance and moved away from her. “You owe Demosthenes your life.” he told the young vampire, venom in his voice. Elena grew bold and finished her "theory" on Caroline's whereabouts.

“You probably took her yourself. And now you're here to throw us off. We all know how obsessed you are with her. You probably took her yourself because you knew she would never be with you.” Elena said boldly.

“Just because I spared your life once, do not believe I will continue to do so.” Demo said with an edge to his voice. Elena looked at him with a shocked face. She couldn't believe that he was threatening her.

“You don't understand. He has done nothing but cause heartache and pain since he's been in Mystic Falls. He's tortured me and my friends for fun. He's killed thousands. He's a monster.” Elena finished eyes brimming with tears.

“All I have ever wanted was to make my hybrids and live in relative peace. Elena and her gang of miscreants tried to thwart me at every turn. Alas, as dear Elena is now a vampire and my means of procuring hybrids has vanished- denying me the family I crave. And yet I am the monster.” Klaus said to Demo.

“You killed my family!” Elena screamed.

“And yet here you are with the people you consider family, are you not?” Demo asked. “I propose we focus on finding your friend and not on throwing blame for whatever tragedy has befallen you in your young life because I guarantee it is nothing compared to the suffering I have endured. Instead of whining about what Niklaus has done to your family, honor them in a why that brings you peace. You have forever to live, do not waste the time.” Demo said to Elena in a tone that brooked no argument. Elena opened her mouth to protest but Bonnie interrupted not sure what Demo would do to her friend if she pressed the issue.

“Ok, we're wasting time. Caroline's been missing for days. We need to find her.” Bonnie said slightly annoyed that Elena had managed to make things about her once again. “I can do a locator spell but I need some blood from Sheriff Forbes.” Bonnie said to Damon.

“Ok, I'll be back in a little while.” he said as he grabbed his leather jacket and kissed Bonnie. The room was silent and Niklaus gestured for Demo to follow him outside for a private conversation.

“What is it, my friend?” Demosthenes asked Klaus when they were far enough away from the boarding house.

“I have to find her. Caroline must be saved. I will not hesitate to sacrifice any of them to save her.” he told him honestly.

“I know but remember that she loves those people and if you harm them you will lose her.” Demo said wisely.

“She is not mine to lose. It is enough to know that she is alive.” Niklaus admitted quietly.

“I understand but it is not like you to give up so easily. You chased Katerina for 500 years for revenge. Is your love for this girl not stronger than that?” Demo asked staring intently at his friend, his blue eyed gaze relentless.

“The love I feel for her far outweighs any other feeling I may have. She feels it as well but she is new to this life. She has not shed the constraints of her human life, she still feels bound by the desire to preserve all life. And because of my willingness to kill any and all who oppose me, we are at an impasse.” Niklaus explained.

“Do not worry my friend. We will find her and one day she will come to you and you will live the life you deserve.” the Spartan told his friend. 

 


	4. Werewolves, Plans and that Gilbert Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here chapter 4! Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries (if I did well it wouldn't be a travesty) or THCS: Transformation I mean not really.

When the two men returned to the boarding house, Damon was returning with Liz Forbes' blood. He handed it to Bonnie then helped her set up for the spell. The room was silent as Bonnie worked the spell. Demosthenes was astonished with how much she looked like Shelia in that moment. After the fire had died and they looked at the map they were stunned to see that Caroline was still in Mystic Falls.

“Where do you think she is?” Stefan asked.

“I don't know.” Damon said. “But we are not going to just go looking randomly.' he added his eyes locked on Elena.

“Damon's right. We need to be smart about this.” Stefan added.

“The tunnels on the Lockwood land are prime for hiding.” Bonnie said with a glance at Klaus.

“Very right, Bonnie. But we must be careful until we know who we're dealing with.” Klaus said.

“Allow me to look. I am sure whoever took your friend has no idea who I am.” Demo volunteered. Damon nodded in agreement.

“With your special skill you can search the tunnels in half the time.” Damon said. Stefan showed Demosthenes the map of the tunnels and Demo left the Salvatore boarding house. When he reached the edge of the area they had decided he would search, he split into fifteen identical replicas of himself and spread out through the woods. The woods were eerily quiet and that put the 3000 year old vampire on high alert. He turned when he heard a branch snap. Moving into the moonlight were five men and they moved into a circle around him.

“Who are you?' the one who seemed to be in charge asked.

“A soldier.” he answered. The men in the circle laughed and moved in closer.

“What are you doing here? Did Niklaus send you?” he asked vehemently.

“I am looking for Caroline Forbes as a favor to Niklaus and his friends.” he answered.

“So you are just another slave to the will of that monster.” the man said.

“I am now, always have been and always will be a free man. Where is Caroline?” Demo asked, his patience wearing thin.

“Don't worry about her, vampire. She'll be dead before long.” the man said his eyes glowing yellow.

“Werewolves? It has been hundreds of years since I slaughtered a werewolf pack.” Demo said rolling his sleeves up.

“You and what army, soldier?” the alpha laughed. Demo smiled and used his vampire speed to get out of the circle. When they turned the werewolves were shocked to see 16 identical men in a battle formation.

“This army.” said Demo, his eyes red his fangs glistening with Vampium.

“Ah-roo!” the army behind him answered. The werewolves in the clearing backed away suddenly afraid. The pack's alpha looked at Demo as a snarl ripped from deep in this throat.

“Tell Niklaus that he will pay for what he did. My boy didn't ask to be a hybrid subject to his will and he certainly didn't ask to be massacred.”

“If you harm the girl you will meet your son on the Other Side.” Demosthenes said calmly.

“We will trade the vampire girl for Niklaus. He will know death at my hands, much like my son did at his.” the alpha said before he and his pack slinked away from a certain death at the hands of the Spartan soldier. Demo returned to the Salvatore boarding house to tell all he had learned.

* * *

 

“This is all your fault.” Elena said turning to Klaus when Demo finished telling what happened in the woods.

“We don't have time to lay blame.” Stefan said to Elena.

“No, Stefan, if he hadn't killed those hybrids those werewolves wouldn't have taken Caroline.” Elena said her arms folded.

“You're right, Elena. I should have stood by and let them kill me, but then again if you people had minded your business and not convinced them to break their sire bond it never would have happened. But you were blindly following along to restore Bonnie's magic that your mistreatment forced her to lose.” Klaus said plainly. “Don't look at me that way. You all used and abused Bonnie into magical oblivion. Then you took away my hybrids. While I do believe that you owed her, you still owe her, I do not think that it is right that others have to die for you to right your grievous wrongs.” Klaus finished.

“Um, thank you.” Bonnie said to Klaus. He nodded his acknowledgment. “We still have to come up with a plan to save Caroline.” she added.

“You heard what Demosthenes said. They want Klaus. I vote we give him to them.” Elena said maliciously.

“Uh, how about no.” Damon said. “He dies, I die, I die, you and Caroline die. How is that a solution?” Damon asked Elena with a hard look. “I am in no way willing to sacrifice myself for Vampire Barbie.” he finished.

“No one is going to die, Damon.” Demo said with authority. “She is not in the tunnels. Where else can she be?” he asked. As they were thinking Klaus' phone began to ring. He looked down and saw Caroline's number.

“Caroline, love. Is that you?” he said with hope.

“Klaus? Please help me!” Caroline cried.

“Shh, love. I am coming to get you. I just have to know where you are.” Klaus said his heart twisting hearing the fear in her voice.

“I don't know where I am. I just know that there are werewolves and they keep threatening me.” she said and he could hear the tears in her voice.

“Are you in a house?” he asked.

“Yes, I'm in the basement. And they have me tied to a chair with rope soaked in vervain.” she whimpered. “One of the pack helped me get my arm free to call you. She doesn't agree with what they're doing but she can't disobey her alpha.” Caroline said.

“ I am going to find you, I promise, Caroline.” Klaus said with conviction.

“I have to go. Someone's coming. Please hurry.” she said before she ended the call.

“That called helped.” Stefan said optimistically.

“How?” Elena asked doubt filling her voice.

“Because, if Caroline is inside, the house is obviously unoccupied.” Damon said.

“They would also pick somewhere out of the way so they wouldn't be noticed coming and going.” Bonnie added.

“Someone rebuilt a house on the Young land.” Stefan said suddenly remembering Sheriff Forbes saying something about it at the town council meeting. “But it's apparently empty.” he added. Matt and Jeremy entered the boarding house at a dead run.

“I heard some guy at the Grille talking about the blonde vampire they're holding. That's got to be Caroline. They're staying out on Rt 9, near the highway.” Matt said.

“What's out there?” Damon asked. “Except a few dive bars.”

“There is one house out there. It belongs to me. My hybrids stayed there instead of here in Mystic Falls. It is where they were last.” Klaus said quietly.

“Ok. Then let's get out there and get Vampire Barbie.” Damon said.

“I do no think it will be that easy my friend. This pack is determined to make Nik pay. They will be waiting for us.” Demo pointed out.

“Fine, anyone have a plan?” Damon asked taking a long sip of bourbon. No one said anything for a long time.

“Now that we know where she is. We shouldn't wait.” Stefan said.

“The werewolves said they were willing to make a trade.” Bonnie started, she quickly continued because of the hard looks she was getting from Demosthenes and Klaus. “What if we made them believe we were willing to do that and then at the last minute we save them both.” Bonnie finished outlining her plan.

“Bonnie, you have a gift for strategy.” Demo said impressed.

“Thank you.” Bonnie said shy for once.

“That is a good plan.” Klaus agreed. “When do we start?” he asked looking around the room.

“As soon as we decide on the particulars. Like not letting Elena be involved.” Damon said nonchalantly.

“What?” Elena and Stefan asked simultaneously.

“I don't think Elena should be involved. Her hatred for Klaus could cause a problem. She would, like always, throw some audible that's only beneficial to her and someone else would pay the price. And if that werewolf succeeds in removing his head from his body, then I die. I am NOT ok with that.” Damon explained.

“Elena will not endanger this plan in anyway.” Demo stated quietly.

“I see how you would think so with it being her friend and all but that won't matter to her. It wouldn't be the first time she's done something like that.” Damon reiterated.

“Elena will not do anything to endanger this plan.” he said again. “If she tries I will rip the heart from her chest.” he said his face held no room for argument.

“Demo...” Stefan started in defense of his girlfriend.

“No, Stefan. I will not lose a friend because your girlfriend is not mature enough to realize that not everything is about her.” Demo interrupted. The room was tense and quiet. “I am sorry that it has to come to that but I will do what I must. I always do.” he said.

“We understand.” Bonnie spoke up before Jeremy could say anything. “Right, Elena? This is about Caroline. Not your one woman vendetta against Klaus.” she said looking at Elena.

“I won't do anything. I'll follow the plan.” Elena said quietly. She was surprised at what had just happened. She left the study with Stefan close behind her.

“Elena, are you ok?” he asked concern etched across his brow.

“Yes, just a little shocked. I can't believe that Demosthenes would kill me for Klaus. I thought he was better than that.” she said quietly.

“Elena, that's not fair. We have no idea what their relationship means to them. Demo takes his friendships seriously. He wouldn't hesitate to seek revenge for a friend.” Stefan said.

“But it's Klaus!” Elena wailed.

“And you don't really know him. No one does except his siblings and Demo, apparently. I know how much he took from you, from us, but we can't spend eternity hating him. It's not hurting him it only hurts us. We can't kill him or we die. And as much as you want to deny it, he does care for Caroline.” Stefan added his patience wearing a little thin.

“So, she doesn't think of him that way.” Elena said with a conviction.

“Don't be so sure. When she was in trouble, he was the one she called. Not one of us, Klaus. That has to count for something.” Stefan said kissing her forehead and going back to the study. Elena went back into the study. She would not hinder the plan to save Caroline but there was no reason that they couldn't incapacitate Klaus without killing him. He didn't deserve to walk around after of all the things he'd done to her.

 


	5. Don't talk yourself into the grave, Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a minute but here's an update for you!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> COMMENTS = LOVE!

Demosthenes noticed how deep in thought Elena was and he wished that Kent was there to tell him her thoughts. Demo didn't trust her and if it came between her life and Klaus, he would pick Klaus every time. He got the distinct impression that no one had ever told her she wasn't the most important thing in existence. Demo thought that it was time she learned that lesson.

They decided that Matt would be the one to tell the werewolves that they would trade with them. Jeremy would go along in case he needed back up. Matt was to call Damon after he made contact.

Matt and Jeremy saw the four werewolves sitting in the same booth. They fixed them four shots of bourbon laced with wolfsbane and brought them to the table. They sat the glasses down and joined the four men.

"What's this?" a solid looking man with beady eyes and a dour face asked eying the shot glasses.

"Four shots of our best bourbon." Matt said.

"We didn't order this." the youngest said, he didn't look much older than Jeremy.

"We know. It's just a little drink to make sure we understand each other." Jeremy stated.

"Who are you?" the dour faced werewolf asked.

"Doesn't matter really, but I'm Matt and this is Jeremy." Matt said. He was nervous but he knew he and Jeremy were the beginning of getting Caroline back. The other werewolves looked to the one with the grim face. He nodded slightly and the four of them took the shot with gusto. The effect was instantaneous. The four werewolves looked at them with varying degrees of pain and animosity.

"What was that?" the youngest asked hoarse from the burning in his throat.

"To let you know that we don't appreciate you and your pack using our friend in your war with Klaus." Matt said.

"We have no problem helping you with your Klaus problem. We get it, but kidnapping, not the best way to ensure our help." Jeremy added.

"We should kill you both." the leader said menacingly.

"We don't scare easily." Jeremy said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Don't talk yourself into the grave, kid." another of the werewolves said.

"I've been dead. I didn't like it. I am one of The Five, you don't scare me." Jeremy said sitting up straight.

"The Five? The vampire hunters, we're werewolves." he said.

"So, I guess I'll be hunting werewolves." Jeremy shrugged.

"Calm down, Jer." Matt said calmly. "We told you that we could help you but we won't be forced. If you hurt Caroline we will hunt your pack down and end you." Matt said seriously.

"We're not getting anywhere!" the youngest werewolf said. "Why are you two here?" he asked.

"We're willing to trade Klaus for Caroline." Jeremy said

"Fine. We will contact you with a meeting time." the oldest said as they left Matt and Jeremy sitting at the table.

A few hours later there was a knock at the boarding house door. Stefan opened the door to see Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes, come in." Stefan said opening the door wide to let her inside.

"What is going on with my daughter?" she asked.

"We have a plan to save her. You need to be patient, Liz." Damon said to his friend.

"My daughter has been kidnapped. Tell me why I'm not storming that house where they are holding her." she asked.

"Because in the time it takes you to get inside your daughter will be staked and you will be at fault." Demo spoke up from the corner.

"Who are you?" she asked eying the stranger warily.

"I am Demosthenes." he said with a slight bow of his head.

"Another vampire? Great just what this town needs." she said drily.

"I do not know what I have done to offend you but I assure you that I only want your daughter to be returned safely." Demo said.

"I'm sorry. My daughter is all I have left. I'm just worried." she said properly chastised.

"You are forgiven. Do not worry your daughter will be rescued." Demo reassured her gently.

Damon walked Liz to her cruiser. Promising to call soon with an update. A few hours later a man walked into the study. He tensed upon seeing Demo standing by the bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm bringing a message from my alpha to you about the hybrid." he said.

"What message?" Damon asked with quirk of his eyebrow.

"He wanted me to make sure you weren't trying to double cross us." he said.

"How would we do that?" Stefan asked coming to stand beside his brother.

"Tell us where the hybrid is hiding. After we kill him, you get the girl vampire." he said menacingly. He didn't notice the lack of fear in the room.

"No. I'm sure busboy told you we want Caroline back. What guarantees do we have that you won't kill her when you kill Klaus? None. So no deal." Damon said raising his eyebrows higher.

"You can't have Klaus until we know Caroline is safe. How about you pick a place to do the exchange?" Stefan said reasonably.

No. My alpha said that's an opportunity for the hybrid to call in reinforcements." the messenger said.

"He can't call for reinforcements staked and locked in my basement." Damon said with a satisfied smirk. The werewolf's eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"Show me." he demanded. Damon lead the werewolf down the stairs: followed closely by Stefan. The werewolf looked into the cell and saw the hybrid lying on the floor with a stake in his chest. He turned to look at Stefan and Damon then nodded. He pulled his phone out and called his alpha.

"They have him locked in a cell. He's staked." he said quickly.

"Leave your phone. I will call with a location for the switch." the alpha said. Damon had his hand out waiting for the phone when he hung up. The werewolf sped from the house as fast as he could. He may not have shown it but being in a house full of vampires was unnerving.

 


	6. Let's go before we are forced to compel the entire fire brigade.

Stefan entered the cell and was about to remove the stake when Damon stopped him.

"Maybe we should wait until we get a drop time before we unstake him." Damon said.

"Why?" Stefan asked his older brother.

"I don't know, he's always two steps ahead of us. If he knows the entire plan he may figure out a way to double cross us," Damon said.

"Us maybe. Demo, no. We can trust Klaus to help Caroline and keep his word to Demo. So we are going to keep our word and remove the stake now," Stefan said removing the wood from the hybrid's chest. Klaus stood to his feet and exited the cell.

"Thanks, mate." he said as he went up the stairs.  

"If they do not call I am going to that house and slaughtering every single werewolf until I find Caroline," Klaus said after three hours had passed with no phone call.

"They will call. They are too blinded by revenge to do otherwise," Demo said calming his old friend down.  
Damon who was still in possession of the phone answered it when it rang a little while later.

"Yes," he answered after one ring.

"I want the two vampires who live in that house and no one else to bring the hybrid to the meeting place."

"No can do. Her two best friends insist on coming along. It's the four of us oh and the two humans from earlier," Damon said.

"No. I am making the decisions. Just the two of you," he dismissed Damon's terms.

"For someone who wants Klaus so bad you're pretty picky about how you get him. Or are you scared that when you come face to face with the big bad hybrid you'll fall short like your precious son?" Damon taunted trying to get a rise out of him.

"Bring whoever you want but don't try any funny business," the alpha growled.

"Deal. Where and when?" Damon asked smirking in triumph.

"Bring him to Singer's Roadhouse on Route 9, tonight at midnight," he said.

"No, too many woods surround Rt.9, you could be planning to ambush us. And kill Caroline and Klaus," Damon said. "How about same road house but a little earlier, say 3pm?" Damon asked.

"No, later!" the alpha said.

"Fine, how about 6?" Damon asked getting irritated.

"That will do. Remember no funny business," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Damon said ending the call.

"We need that bar empty. No people getting in the way," Bonnie said coming to stand beside Damon.

"You're right, Little Witch. What if some of that pack is already there when we go to compel the humans out of the bar," Damon asked looking down at her.

"They shouldn't be there but if they are why would they be upset about us compelling those people to safety?" Elena asked.

"They wouldn't believe that's what we're doing." Stefan said. "They would think we were double crossing them," he added.

"What if I went alone?" Elena asked.

"No. That's not safe," Stefan said.

"They don't know me. I'd just be some pretty girl flirting in a bar," she said.

"Stefan's right. It's too dangerous. I'll come with you," Bonnie said moving next to Elena.

"No. You can't compel. Stefan and I will go. We'll be back soon," Damon said grabbing his jacket.

"Wait, my friend," Demo said holding up his hand. He returned his phone to his pocket. "I have handled everything. Two people that the werewolves do not recognize have been sent to remove the humans from harm," he said.

"Thanks," Stefan said with a smile. "Now we need to plan how this is going to happen," Stefan said addressing the room.

"I refuse to be brought to them unconscious. Chain me up, if you must, but I will be awake," Klaus snarled.

"Understandable," Bonnie said. "Plus we need him at full strength to fight this pack," she added.

"Ok, what's the plan, Bon?" Damon asked.

"We chain Klaus up, for real. No loose chains or faulty locks, they would detect that right away. After we make the exchange Matt and Jer will take Care outside to safety. I'll magic the chains free and I guess I don't have to tell you what happens next," Bonnie finished.

"No love, you do not need to explain the massacre that is to follow," Klaus said with a macabre glint in his eyes.

After a short strategy session Stefan retrieved the chains from the basement and Demo chained up his friend. They all left the boarding house and followed Rt. 9 to Singer's Road House.

Singer's Roadhouse sat the end of a dead end road. The parking lot was dirt and devoid of many cars. They parked at the back of the lot away from the building. They unloaded Klaus from the back of Matt's truck and slowly made their way toward the door. The parking lot had one light and it was close to the building making their walk to the door shrouded in darkness. Once they reached the door Stefan pulled it open and he and Elena entered followed by Matt and Jeremy with Klaus between them, Damon and Bonnie followed with Demo bringing up the rear.The first thing they saw upon entering the bar was a weak Caroline tied to a chair that was sitting atop the pool table. When Klaus saw her he made a move forward but Jeremy violently pulled him back causing the werewolves to laugh.

"We brought him. Let her go," Stefan said. The grim faced werewolf from the Grill stepped forward.

"Hand him over," he said menacingly. Demo knew that he was not the alpha of this pack. He had met the alpha in the woods. "He is not the alpha. He is not in the bar," Demo said in a whisper only the vampires could hear. Damon told Bonnie telepathically that the exchange could be a trap because the alpha wasn't in the bar.

"No, we get her first. You don't care about anything but getting your hands on him. There is no way we can guarantee her safety if you have him first," Stefan said calmly. The door behind them opened and the young werewolf from the Grill entered.

  
"They weren't followed. This is all of them," he said as he moved to stand behind the grim faced one.

The grim one jerked his head toward Caroline and two werewolves lifted her from the pool table and set her chair on the floor. They untied her, pulled her to her feet and removed the gag from her mouth. She whimpered slightly and tried to pull away. They pushed her forward until she was in the space between the pack and the Mystic Falls Gang. Matt and Jeremy moved forward pulling Klaus with them. When they reached the center Klaus and Caroline were face to face. She whispered her thanks and was surprised when he responded that he would see her soon. Jeremy pushed Klaus forward and Matt lifted Caroline into his arms. He turned with Jeremy covering his back and carried Caroline outside. Once outside they gave her a blood bag to drink while they waited.

  
The werewolves wasted no time pulling Klaus into their ranks away from the gang. Bonnie saw Klaus give an almost imperceptible nod and she magicked his chains open. The chains clattered to the floor and before the werewolves could react Klaus had snatched the hearts of the two wolves closest to him. When their bodies hit the floor the others attacked, but the Mystic Falls Gang was ready. Damon made sure Bonnie was safely behind the bar before he entered the fray. She was the most vulnerable of them and he wanted her safe.

It wasn't a full moon so the werewolves were at a distinct disadvantage. Demo grabbed the werewolf closest to him and ripped his throat out and dropped him to the ground. He snapped the neck of the werewolf who rushed him and stepped over his body.

When the fight started the werewolves believed that they could easily win. They thought they could kill Klaus, the vampires who brought him, the witch, the hunter and his human friend. They were not prepared for Demosthenes and they had clearly forgotten that Klaus annihilated twelve hybrids single handed. Had they remembered they may have stood a chance. As it was in less than thirty minutes the werewolves had been dealt with. The bar room floor was littered with hearts and the blood on the floor covered the toes of their shoes.

Demo looked around at the carnage and smiled thoughtfully. It had been a very long time since he had been in that kind of fight. He felt like the Spartan he was standing in the middle of a victorious battlefield. He turned to see Damon and Elena wetting the bar down. Stefan and Klaus were making sure no wolves had escaped. When they were almost finished Demosthenes moved beside Damon.

“What are you doing?” he asked Damon.

“Getting this dump ready for my Little Witch to do her thing,” Damon answered.

Once everyone was finished their task they left the bar. Before she stepped outside Bonnie turned to face the bar. After a few seconds the bar caught on fire. Before they made it across the parking lot the entire building was a towering inferno.

Caroline was sitting on the tailgate of Matt's truck. She jumped down and hugged Bonnie and then Elena joined the hug and all three girls cried happy to be reunited. When they separated she hugged Stefan and thanked Damon and Demo. She turned to Klaus and walked up to him slowly. When she was close enough she launched herself into his arms. He was shocked but he pulled her close to him.

“Thank you so much,” she said her voice full of tears.

“I told you I was coming to get you. When will you learn that I only speak the truth when it comes to you, love?” Klaus said brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her forehead and lead her to Damon's car. “Let's get you home,” he said gently. She nodded and climbed into the backseat. After the door to the car was closed Klaus turned to the others, “Let's go before we are forced to compel the entire fire brigade.” with the tension lifted they headed back to Mystic Falls unaware that the alpha and the remaining members of the werewolf pack watched them from the woods.

 


	7. And if you try to kill me I will murder you where you stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope this doesn't disappoint. I really appreciate all the love on this story that includes a new fandom. On and by the way check out The Hunter Coven Saga: Transformation. It's available on Amazon.com, Kindle and at Barnes & Noble.com  
> COMMENT, KUDOS & SUBSCRIPTIONS=LOVE

When they arrived at the boarding house Bonnie and Elena herded Caroline upstairs for a bath. When they entered the bathroom Caroline shook her head.

“It still shocks me to see your things in Damon's bathroom,” Caroline told Bonnie.

“I know, get used to it,” Bonnie said filling the tub with water and bubbles.

“Caroline, why did you call Klaus instead of one of us?” Elena asked.

“Why does that matter?” Caroline asked as she shed her filthy clothes.

“Because Caroline, we were rid of him and you brought him back into our lives,” Elena said with censure in her voice.

“I've been through a lot. Can we save the inquisition until after my bath?” Caroline asked.

“Elena let's go,” Bonnie said pulling Elena from the bathroom.

“Fine,” Elena said storming from the bathroom. Bonnie followed smiling apologetically. When Caroline joined everyone in the study she noticed the tension.

“What's going on?” she asked taking the glass of bourbon Bonnie handed her.

“Nothing, love,” Klaus said from his place by the fireplace.

“OK. I wanted to thank everyone for coming to my rescue. I appreciate it,” the blonde said sincerely.

“Don't mention it, Vampire Barbie,” Damon said holding his glass up to her. No one said anything and Caroline knew she had missed something.

“Someone tell me what is going on,” Caroline repeated.

“We're waiting for Klaus to leave,” Elena said snarkily.

“Oh, you're leaving already?” Caroline asked trying to hide her disappointment. Before Klaus could answer Demo spoke up.

“I do not think that is wise, my friend,” he said addressing Klaus, “the trouble with the werewolves is not over,” Demo told them all.

“What makes you say that?” Bonnie asked.

“As I said before the alpha was not present in the bar. He was likely close by. He knows that he was thwarted; by now he is plotting his revenge,” Demo surmised.

“Why do you think the alpha was absent from the exchange?” Klaus asked Demo.

“I do not know,” Demo told him.

“I remember that pack from the last time they were near Mystic Falls. It was huge that was about half of them,” Caroline said.

“How did they know our plan?” Bonnie asked.

“Did any of you talk about the plan to anyone outside of this room?” Demo asked. They all nodded no. “Is there anyone who would know how you would react to this situation?” he asked. No one said anything.

“Lockwood,” Klaus spat.

“What?” Matt said, “no Tyler wouldn't do that,” he said.

“Yeah, Tyler wouldn't put Caroline at risk,” Jeremy agreed.

“He didn't give a shit about putting Caroline at risk when his ass went to New Orleans to kill Klaus. He also didn't give a shit that it would kill your sister his childhood friend,” Damon said to Jeremy.

“I agree with Damon. Tyler's changed,” Stefan said.

“Because Klaus killed his mother. The only family he had left,” Elena defended.

“I had no desire to kill Carol Lockwood but Tyler forced my hand,” Klaus said calmly.

“There is no justification for Carol Lockwood's death,” Jeremy spat.

“You don't think so,” Klaus said, “because of him I was forced to destroy my hybrids, my family. He took my family away and I repaid him in kind,” Klaus said.

“We're not debating this,” Bonnie said, “I hope Tyler isn't involved but realistically he might be. It wouldn't be the first time Tyler let revenge motivate his actions,” Bonnie reminded her friends.

“What do we do now?” Stefan asked no one in particular.

“Find out if Ty was involved,” Matt said sadly.

“How?” Bonnie asked.

“Where has he been anyway? I know him and Blondie aren't a thing anymore but you would've thought he'd be here to help get her back,” Damon pointed out.

“I called him when Care first went missing,” Matt said, “he said he was too far away to help but that I should keep him posted. When Klaus showed up I stopped telling him stuff. I knew Klaus was here to help and I didn't want to deal with the drama,” Matt told them truthfully.

“So you do not actually know where he is?” Demo asked.

“No,” Matt said.

“How are we supposed to find him?” Stefan asked.

“A locator spell?” Damon suggested.

“Tyler doesn't have any living blood relatives,” Bonnie said.

“Klaus doesn't count?” Stefan asked.

“No. You can't use the blood of a vampire to find who they've sired,” Bonnie said.

“Why?” Demo asked.

“Because of the possible number of vampires the spell would find. There is no way to narrow it down because there isn't a genetic link,” Bonnie explained.

“I may have a solution,” Demo supplied.

“What?” Bonnie asked.

“I have an acquaintance who can help,” he said pulling out his phone, “Kent join me in Mystic Falls your talents are needed,” Demo said before he hung up.

“Help how?” Stefan asked.

“Kent has a very special gift that he will utilize to tell us if your friend is in or around Mystic Falls,” Demo told him.

“How? He doesn't know what Tyler looks like,” Jeremy said rolling his eyes.

“Do not worry about how, only believe me when I tell you he will be able to help,” Demo said.

A few hours later Demo's phone rang.

“Master, I am in Mystic Falls where should I go?” Kent asked.

“The town square. Look out for a Tyler Lockwood. I need to know if he is here and where,” Demo instructed.

“Very well,” Kent said before hanging up.

“That won't work. No one is going to tell him that Tyler is in town,” Elena said.

“They do not have to tell him anything,” Demo said.

The door to the boarding house opened and in walked a dark haired man with teal eyes. He was immaculately dressed and walked with natural grace.

“Kent what did you find?” Demo asked.

“The boy named Tyler Lockwood is hiding outside of town on route 9. He doesn't want his friends to see him and ask him too many questions,” Kent answered.

“You're lying!” Jeremy said.

“I assure you I am not lying, Jeremy,” Kent said. They all looked at Kent strangely.

“How do you know my brother's name?” Elena asked rising to her feet.

“The same way I know yours Elena,” Kent answered nonplussed. He turned to Demosthenes. “Is there anything else you require, sir?” Kent asked.

“No. That is all I require for now but do not go far,” Demo told him. “Now that we know your friend is involved we need a plan,” Demo said to the Mystic Falls gang.

“We don't know that. Some guy shows up says Ty is a traitor and now we all make a plan to go after him? No way!” Jeremy yelled.

“I understand your reluctance to believe me Jeremy. I also understand your desire to want to kill me. You are one of the Five. But I have no reason to lie to any of you. And if you try to kill me I will murder you where you stand,” Kent said calmly.

“Calm down everyone. Demo, I understand your willingness to trust him but we can't just trust the word of a stranger against a friend we've had since childhood,” Bonnie explained.

“Bonnie I understand what you're saying and why you are saying it but you owe it to your friends to tell them the truth,” Kent said.

“The truth about what, Bon?” Damon asked.

“She believes me about Tyler. She never doubted me for a moment,” Kent said.

“Thanks Bonnie,” Damon said turning to Kent.

“Why are you upset? You believe me, Damon,” Kent said.

“That doesn't matter,” Damon said, “how are you doing your little parlor trick? You're not a warlock so how are you doing it?” Damon asked.

“Kent can read minds,” Demosthenes informed them.

“That solves it then,” Niklaus said.

“Solves what?” Stefan asked.

“The truth of Lockwood's involvement,” Klaus said, “the next step is to figure out what we do next,” he said. No one said anything. They were all in shock at having someone before them who could read minds. It was beyond their scope of knowledge and they weren't sure how to handle the situation. Klaus was ready to raid the house and kill everyone inside including Tyler Lockwood. He knew he couldn't do that because of Caroline's attachment to him but every fiber of his being was telling him to.

“Matt, call Tyler. See what he says,” Stefan suggested.

Matt nodded and pulled out his phone to call his best friend who it seemed as if he didn't know at all anymore.

“Ty, hey what's up?” Matt asked hoping to keep his voice normal.

“Hey Matt. I haven't heard from you in a few days what's going on with Caroline?” Tyler asked.

“That's why I'm calling. We rescued her and I thought you would want to know,” Matt told him.

“Oh, good. Who had her?” he asked.

“Some werewolf pack. They wanted Klaus so they kidnapped her,” Matt told him.

“So even when he's thousands of miles away he's still causing trouble,” Tyler said.

“I guess,” Matt said not knowing how to respond. There was an awkward silence between the best friends that neither knew how to breach and then Matt heard a voice in his head. It instructed him to repeat after him. Not being sure what was going on Matt stayed silent. The voice identified itself as Kent and told him to repeat after him.

_“How close to Mystic Falls are you?” Kent prompted and Matt spoke the question aloud to Tyler._

“Close, I was on my way home to see if I could help with finding Caroline since you hadn't called. Why?” Tyler said.

_“Bonnie and Elena are throwing a welcome home party for Care. You should be here with us. We haven't seen you in a while,” Kent said in Matt's head. Matt parroted Kent's comments unsettled by how much they sounded like things he would say._

“Yeah man that's sounds good. When?” he asked.

_“Tomorrow night,” Kent told Matt and Matt said aloud to Tyler._

“Alright man. I'll see you tomorrow,” Tyler said.

“Yeah Ty, see you later,” Matt said and then hung up, “what the hell was that?” he asked looking at Kent.

“I can communicate telepathically. Bonnie came up with the idea of bringing him here and there was no way to let you know of the plan without tipping him off so I did what was necessary,” Kent explained.

“It was just an idea. I didn't mean for...” Bonnie said quickly.

“What idea Bonnie? We lure Tyler here and then let Klaus kill him! No I refuse to take part in that _**plan**_!” Elena shouted at Bonnie.

“No one said anything about killing Tyler,” Bonnie said rolling her eyes at Elena.

“Not that I'd miss him,” Damon added.

“Damon, you're not helping,” Stefan said with a frown, “Bonnie what's the rest of the plan?” he asked his brother's girlfriend.

“We get him here and then we find out how he's involved. I have to believe that he will tell us, his friends, when we confront him with what we know,” Bonnie explained.

“And if he does not tell me what I want to know?” Klaus asked.

“We'll know because Kent will be here,” Bonnie said motioning to the handsome vampire.

“Nik, it is a bad idea for you to be in attendance. Your presence will only serve to agitate him. You must remove yourself from the premises. Once the reason behind his treachery has been uncovered you may return,” Demo told Klaus.

“Fine, but I am not going far,” Klaus said with a scowl.

Elena pulled her phone out and sent off a text message. It was to her brother.

_'Jer, we have to do something' she text._

_'like what' he text back._

_'idk something' she answered._

_'we cant warn Tyler but we can get rid of Klaus once and for all while the others talk to Tyler' Jeremy suggested._

_'good idea and then he will finally pay for what he did to me' Elena answered with a smile on her face._

Neither Elena or Jeremy knew but Kent was aware of their conversation and he relayed the entire thing to Demo verbatim.

Demo knew that Elena was going to be a problem. He didn't want to kill Stefan's girlfriend. He knew how his friend felt about her but he was not going to allow her childish and selfish antics ruin something Niklaus had fought so long and hard for; he would not allow the Gilberts to snatch love and family from his friend no matter what.


	8. Between Tyler and Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter 8. It's a bit of a shortie but we're nearing the end. There's 2 more chapters and an epilogue. I hope you all have enjoyed The Bridge.**
> 
>  
> 
> **COMMENTS = LOVE!**

The next day, Caroline spent in a spare room in the boarding house. She was doing a lot of thinking. She didn't notice Stefan until he sat in the window seat beside her.

“Hey Care,” he said smiling.

“Hi,” she said.

“How are you?” he asked.

“That's a loaded question I don't really want to answer,” she said pointing to her ear.

“Ok, let's go hunting instead,” he said. Caroline nodded and joined him as she jumped out her bedroom window and ran toward the woods. When they were far enough away the two friends sat on the ground.

“Ok, so how are you?” Stefan questioned again.

“Physically, I'm fine. Mentally, emotionally, not as fine,” she said sighing.

“Let's talk about it, then,” Stefan said to his friend. He was so glad he hand Caroline, she could never replace Lexi but Caroline's friendship was something that filled the void in his life left by his friend.

“Stefan, I don't know how I keep finding myself here,” she stated.

“Where?” Stefan asked.

“Between Tyler and Klaus,” she sighed. Stefan nodded in understanding, waiting for her to continue. “It's been years and here I am again. How does it keep happening?”

“It keeps happening because you haven't made a choice. But that's not what's happening here though,” Stefan told her.

“Yes it is! Why not?” she said quickly.

“It's not Caroline. Tyler is not vying for your affection. He's only put you in danger,” Stefan said.

“He wouldn't have let them kill me,” she said.

“Maybe not but he was going to kill Klaus effectively killing all of us, including you,” Stefan said plainly. “You keep finding yourself between Tyler and Klaus because you put Tyler there so that you don't have to think to hard about the real situation,” he said boldly. Caroline rose to her feet and flashed away to the other side of the small clearing they were sitting in.

“What situation?” Caroline asked, her arms folded across her chest.

“Your feelings about Klaus. Anything other than friendship for Tyler dried up when he chose revenge and not you. So that only leaves Klaus and how you really feel about him,” Stefan standing to face his best friend.

“No Stefan, you're wrong. I don't feel anything for Klaus,” Caroline said stubbornly.

“Care, did you know Klaus had your daylight ring?” he asked.

“No, but what does that have to do with anything?” she questioned.

“The first opportunity you had to call someone unsupervised you called Klaus. Not me, not Bonnie or Elena or Tyler. You called Klaus. That's got to count for something, Caroline,” Stefan told her.

“I...uh I...ugh, I don't know. He was the first person I thought of calling. Honestly, I think of calling him a lot. Of course I never do but I think of it,” Caroline confessed.

“Why don't you call him?” Stefan asked.

“Oh lots of reasons, like he's a monster, he's a liar and Elena would hate me,” she said.

“I'm a monster and I've lied yet you call me everyday,” he said, “Elena wouldn't hate you,” he told her with conviction.

“Yes she would and you're not a monster. You have darkness inside but we all do. Klaus embraces his darkness, he revels in it,” Caroline said.

“Uh huh and still you want to call him everyday. Care, I only want you to be happy If you are truly happy, I don't care who is making you that way,” Stefan said be he sped toward the boarding house.

Caroline didn't follow. She had a lot to think about. How was she going to face Tyler with the suspicion that he had her kidnapped? She couldn't, wouldn't believe that of him. She loved parties especially when she was the guest of honor but she couldn't muster up any enthusiasm for this party.

Caroline turned to go back to the boarding house but tensed when she heard a twig snap to her left. She spun to face the intruder and was surprised to find the werewolf who had helped her call Klaus.

“What are you doing here?” Caroline asked her.

“Looking for you. I need help,” she said.

“What kind of help?” Caroline asked on high alert.

“My alpha found out that I helped you and he sentenced me to death for betraying the pack. I ran and you're the only person I know who can help me,” the werewolf said crying.

Caroline feeling guilty for being the reason she was facing death rushed to comfort the crying woman. The two women embraced, Caroline whispering comforting words to her.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered to Caroline.

“Sorry for what?” Caroline asked as she felt a syringe enter her neck. “What are you doing?” Caroline asked.

“I had to, he did learn of the phone call but this was my chance to save myself. I'm sorry,” she said before she ran away.

Caroline knew there was vervain in the syringe; the burning in her veins was a clue to that but what else. She couldn't think straight and she began to sweat and she realized with a start, it was werewolf venom. She tried to run back to the boarding house but her legs wouldn't work. She sank to the forest floor waiting to die.

* * *

**Be sure to check out part two of the Rescue Mission series,[Rescue Mission: Zavrina Bennett](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3645957/chapters/8054727), written by me and [MsMKT86 or M. K. Thomas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86), the author of [The Hunter Coven Saga: Transformation](http://www.amazon.com/Transformation-Hunter-Coven-Saga-Volume/dp/1492870951/ref=tmm_pap_title_0).**


	9. You're a liar, Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update for you. There is one more chapter and then a long ass epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter and are on the look for the ending. Don't forget to pick up _The Hunter Coven Saga: Transformation_ on Amazon.com, Kindle or BarnesandNoble.com.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **KUDOS, COMMENTS SUBSCRIPTIONS AND BOOKMARKS = LOVE!**

Elena and Bonnie looked everywhere for Caroline. They were getting nervous. She hadn't returned from being in the woods with Stefan earlier. Bonnie found Kent in the library reading.

“Kent, have you seen or heard Caroline?” she asked.

“No, when she went out earlier I tuned her and Stefan out. It was a personal conversation. If you wish I will look for her now,” he volunteered.

“Please,” Bonnie said relieved that he'd offered to help.

Kent exited the boarding house at vamp speed. He found Caroline quickly but her mind wasn't easy to understand. It was just flashes of memories. She wouldn't or couldn't focus on anything. He scooped her from the forest floor and flashed quickly to the boarding house. He placed her on the couch in the living room where her friends were waiting.

“What happened?” Elena cried, rushing Caroline's side.

“I don't know. This is how I found her laying on the ground,” Kent said. Bonnie examined her arms and all visible flesh for anything.

“I don't understand. She looks and acts like she's suffering from a werewolf bite, but there is no bite on her anywhere,” she said perplexed.

“Could it be a spell?” Damon asked.

“To mimic a werewolf bite?” Elena questioned, confusion twisting her features, “Why?” she asked.

“I don't know. Just throwing out ideas,” Damon said with a shrug.

“Werewolf bites don't heal. They get worse. So what is wrong with her?” Stefan asked.

“Maybe it wasn't a bite,” Matt said.

“Even if she was just scraped by a fang it wouldn't heal. This must be something else,” Stefan said concerned.

“Kent can you tell us what happened?” Damon asked.

“No. Her thoughts are jumbled and incoherent. All I can see is her life flashing through her mind. She is confused, that's all I am getting. I'm sorry,” he said apologetically.

Caroline was moaning in pain, her brow feverish. Stefan took her to the bedroom she was staying in and stayed with her. He was worried for his friend. He couldn't imagine how'd he react if he lost another best friend.

“We should give her Klaus' blood anyway,” Damon said.

“No, if it's not a werewolf bite he wouldn't be helping,” Elena said.

“So what? If it doesn't help then he's already here, he can give her more blood to heal her,” Matt said, agreeing with Damon.

“No, he going to want something in return,” she said.

“So?” Bonnie said. “It doesn't matter. We have to try,” she said pulling out her phone.

“I don't think he'll want to anything but to make sure Caroline is safe. He cares about her,” Matt said. Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

A little while later Klaus entered the boarding house followed closely by Demo.

“Where is she?” Klaus asked brusquely.

“Upstairs. Stefan is with her,” Bonnie answered. Klaus sped upstairs and entered the room.

“Out,” he ordered Stefan. Stefan didn't argue. He kissed Caroline's hand and quietly left the room. Klaus sat beside her on the bed in the spot Stefan had vacated. He took her hand in his and her eyes fluttered open.

“Klaus?” she whispered.

“Yes, love,” he answered.

“I was just dreaming about you. It was a good dream,” she said smiling.

“Shh love, don't talk,” he said brushing a strand of hair from her face. He bit into his wrist and placed it over her mouth. “Drink,” he said. Caroline did as she was told. Their eyes locked and Caroline felt a jolt of something. She wasn't sure what but she knew he felt it as well. She pulled away when she started to feel better.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“No thanks necessary, Caroline,” he answered kissing her forehead. Elena and Bonnie entered Caroline's room interrupting the moment between Klaus and Caroline. He scowled at the intrusion but left her alone with her friends.

“How are you feeling?” Bonnie asked.

“Better,” Caroline smiled.

“Care, what happened?” Elena asked. Caroline told them of the werewolf in the woods and how she had stabbed her with a syringe.

“We can cancel tonight if you want,” Bonnie said.

“No. If Tyler was involved, I want to know about it . I don't want to believe it but if it's true, I'll kill him myself,” Caroline said with an edge to her voice neither girl had ever heard before.

Caroline entered the study her smile radiant. Matt stepped up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She returned his hug warmly. When he released her she thanked Kent with a hug. He returned her hug, shocked that she hugged him but pleased.

“You're in a good mood, Blondie,” Damon said.

“Why wouldn't I be? I escaped death twice in two days. I'm happy about that!” she explained. “Where's Klaus?” she asked Demo.

“He is nearby,” Demo answered vaguely. Due to the messages of the Gilberts, Demo and Klaus decided to keep his location a secret. If they couldn't find him they couldn't do anything stupid.

“He'll be back after Tyler leaves?” she asked.

“Yes,” Demo told her.

“Good,” she said smiling broader.

The mood in the room was tense but Caroline's happy mood was infectious. Tyler strolled into the study a little while later. He didn't let the shock of seeing Caroline register on his face but Kent read it in his mind.

“Hey everyone,” he said with a smile.

“Baby Lockwood. How nice to see you,” Damon said sarcastically.

“Damon. Nice to know my absence hasn't made you less of a dick,” Tyler said with a smirk.

“Welcome back, Tyler,” Stefan said extending his hand.

“Thanks, Stefan,” Tyler said shaking his hand. Matt stepped up and hugged his best friend. Tyler hugged him back.

“Welcome home Ty,” Matt said.

“Thanks man. It's good to be home,” Tyler said smiling. He hugged Jeremy and then he hugged both Elena and Bonnie. He stopped in front of Caroline. She smiled brightly and hugged him. He returned her hug squeezing her tightly. “I heard you got kidnapped...again,” he said once he released her.

“Yeah but I'm fine. Bonnie came up with a brilliant plan to rescue me,” Caroline said.

“Lucky you,” he said.

“Yep,” she said popping the P. “Ty, you should meet Demosthenes,” she said pulling him to stand in front of the Spartan. “Tyler Lockwood, this is Demosthenes. He is a friend of Stefan and Damon's,” she said.

“It's nice to meet you,” Tyler said nodding his head.

“Tyler, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard much about you,” Demo said with a nod.

“I'm Kent. It is nice to meet you,” Kent said his hand extended. Tyler shook his hand politely.

“So gang, what have I missed besides Caroline's inevitable kidnapping?” Tyler asked chuckling.

“Not much, Ty. Where have you been?” Matt asked.

“Florida. I was tracking that pack that my Uncle Mason used to belong to,” he lied smoothly.

“Why?” Damon asked.

“Mason knew a lot about my family's history as werewolves. I was hoping he had told them,” Tyler said lying again. He hadn't been in Florida. He had been in Appalachia tracking the pack that had kidnapped Caroline. It had taken him months to earn their trust but their need to get revenge propelled them into trusting him.

“Did you find out anything?” Stefan asked.

“No,” Tyler said with the proper amount of frustration.

“Oh, sorry,” Bonnie said. “I'll look in some grimoires to see if any of my ancestors knew your family,” she told him.

“Thanks Bon,” Tyler said.

“ _Master he is lying_ ,” Kent said in Demo's head. _“He was never in Florida. He was with the pack who took Caroline,”_ he told him telepathically.

 _“_ _Thank you, Kent,”_ Demo replied silently.

“When did you get back?” Matt asked.

“Last night, why?” Tyler inquired. Matt looked around the room but stayed silent. Damon looked to Demo and he nodded.

“We're done playing games, mutt,” Damon said.

“What?” Tyler asked shocked.

“When did you get back in town?” Stefan asked.

“I told you,” Tyler said stubbornly sticking to his lie.

“You're a liar Tyler,” Caroline spoke up.

“What am I lying about?” he asked turning to face the blonde.

“That you've been hiding with the werewolf pack that took me,” she said her eyes shining but no tears falling.

“Did Klaus tell you that? Of course you would believe him over me,” Tyler said snidely.

“Klaus saved me! Twice, because of what you did!” she yelled.

“I didn't do anything!” he yelled back.

“Come on Ty, please,” Matt pleaded with his childhood friend. “Tell us the truth. Tell the truth and we can help you,” Matt told him.

“Help me what?” Tyler questioned.

“Keep you alive,” Bonnie said plainly.


	10. Your life ended the day you chose to harm Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ok, so I know I marked this major character death a while ago. This is the last chapter so it's here. I hate to kill characters, this is the first time I've done it. It was hard. The chapter wasn't supposed to be over 1500 words. I thought I could tie it up neatly and briefly but I kept avoiding the inevitable until I couldn't do it anymore and I pulled the band-aid and the heart. Hopefully you can see why that person had to go. But I didn't want to leave it at the sad parts so the epilogue is next. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
>  Thanks for reading this crossover from a new fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> **KUDOS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, COMMENTS and BOOKMARKS = LOVE!**

Tyler blanched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't figure out how they found out. He had been hesitant to use the syringe but he figured when he killed Klaus, Caroline would be dead anyway; what was a few days. He had to salvage a rapidly escalating situation. He refused to believe his friends would stand by and let Klaus kill him.

Kent was following Tyler's thoughts and he could sense the hybrid's rising anxiety. He relayed Tyler's thoughts to Demo and he moved closer toward the young man. Tyler didn't notice the Spartan moving closer. He was trying to figure out who he could get on his side.

“Elena, you know that I'm not lying, right?” Tyler asked his friend. He knew Elena hated Klaus as much as he did and she wouldn't be ok with what they were doing.

“I want to believe you, Ty,” Elena said sadly.

“Then believe me!” he said, his eyes flashing at each of his friends.

“We'd like to to Tyler, but you're a liar!” Caroline said her blue eyes steely.

“After everything we've been through I can't believe you guys would act this way,” Tyler said. He turned and headed toward the front door. When he reached the door, he was shocked by the tall olive skinned man he noticed earlier. He hadn't noticed him pass him.

“You should turn around,” Demo said lowly.

“You should move,” Tyler said menacingly.

“Or what? What will you do? I have no loyalty to anyone in that room who wishes to see you live. I will snatch your heart from your chest and not remember you tomorrow. Turn around and return to the study,” Demo said deadly.

Tyler decided not to press his luck. He turned and rejoined his friends.

“Now what?” Tyler asked. “Do we wait for Klaus? Who it seems has convinced or compelled you all that I'm the enemy!” Tyler finished before he sat down.

“Tyler, stop doing that,” Caroline said.

“Stop doing what?” he asked.

“Stop blaming Klaus for all of your actions,” she said. “He didn't make you try to kill me. You did that! Take responsibility for your actions,” Caroline said her voice raised.

“I would if I had done something to you. I would never try to hurt you, Care!” Tyler responded, his voice also raised.

“That's a fucking lie,” Damon sneered.

“Shut up, Damon. I'd hate to accidentally bite you again,” Tyler said smugly.

“This is not the time for you to be issuing threats, Tyler,” Stefan said his tone steely.

“You don't think so? I'm supposed to let you, my so-called friends, threaten me and basically hold me against my will,” Tyler said his eyes flashing yellow.

“No on had threatened you yet, mutt,” Damon said. “I should have fucking killed you when you tried to kill Klaus the first time,” he yelled.

“Damon, calm down,” Demo said. “You need not worry yourself over this self-important child,” Demosthenes told Damon without glancing at Tyler.

Tyler was growing angered by Demo's disregard for him.

“Who the hell are you again?” Tyler said nastily.

“I am Demosthenes,” he said to him.

“So?” Tyler said unimpressed.

“You asked; I answered,” Demo said.

“None of this is your business. You can go now,” Tyler said.

“I do not think I will. Not just yet. Your friends have asked you several questions; none of which you have answered honestly. It is in your best interest to do so,” Demo said with authority.

Tyler remained silent. His mind was rapidly trying to come up with anything they would believe. He wasn't having any success. He felt betrayed by this friends. Klaus had taken everything from him and he didn't understand why they couldn't or wouldn't support him.

Tyler's train of thought baffled Kent. He had knowingly set out on a mission that would result in the death of his friends and the ruination of his friendships yet he felt betrayed. It saddened Kent to see how revenge had warped the young hybrid's mind.

Elena and Jeremy were both confused. They wanted Klaus dead as well but they understood that his death resulted in the deaths of Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena herself. Jeremy didn't know how Tyler could knowingly end Caroline or Elena's life. As much as he hated Klaus, he knew that at this moment, Tyler was the bigger threat. He text Elena to let her know what he was thinking.

 **“forget the Klaus plan,”** he text his sister.

 **“Why?”** she responded.

 **“because if something goes wrong I lose you. Bonnie loses Damon. It's not worth it,”** he text.

 **“You're right. What now?”** she asked him.

 **“IDK. Tyler isn't thinking clearly,”** Jeremy text his sister.

 **“Right. He's only thinking revenge. He needs a reality check or...”** she text him not wanting to say the rest.

 **“or he's going to end up dead,”** Jeremy finished his sister's thought.

The Gilbert siblings put their phones away unaware that their recent conversation saved their lives.

A little while later Klaus strolled into the Salvatore boarding house with a purpose. Tyler stood to his feet and watched his sire and the being that he hated more than anything come into the room. He wondered what would happen next.

“Where are they?” Klaus asked Tyler without preamble. Tyler didn't answer. He wasn't exactly sure who Klaus was talking about and even if he did know he wasn't going to tell him anything.

“Who?” Caroline asked.

“The remainder of the pack who took you, love. I went to the house on Rt. 9; they were not there,” Klaus said.

Tyler knew exactly where they were. They were awaiting his word. Attacking the boarding house wasn't ideal but it was all he had left. Now that Klaus had arrived it was time to send the signal. He stood to his feet and faced the window.

Kent acted quickly. He relayed to Demo that the werewolf pack was close by and Tyler was going to signal them to attack. Demo quickly flashed to the glass doors and outside. They all watched in amazement as a group of Demosthenes' formed a battle formation and marched forward to meet the onslaught of coming werewolves.

Each Demo provided protection to the man at his side effortlessly and flawlessly. When they had all fallen except the alpha the Demo in the front pushed him into the study before the group. Tyler had been rendered speechless. He didn't know what to think. He realized that the only thing tying him to anything that had happened was the werewolf in front of them. He had to silence him. Before he could move, Kent was in front of him

“Do not move,” he said calmly. “there are questions he needs to answer before he dies; but you know that don't you?” Kent said. Tyler didn't hesitate. His eyes flashed yellow and he sank his fangs into Kent's throat. The reaction was instantaneous. Tyler pulled back roaring in pain. It wasn't as if his blood was filled with both vervain and wolfsbane. It was in fact the Vampium in Ken'ts blood. Other than the bite in his throat that was starting to heal and the ruined suit, Kent was unharmed.

Klaus turned to the alpha and eyed him.

“What is your business with me?” he asked.

“You slaughtered my son. I'm going to make you pay for it,” he answered.

“I regret that but you do not know the entire story. I was his sire. I wished him no harm,” Klaus started but was interrupted by the werewolf's snort. He ignored him and continued. “I remember your son. He chose to be a hybrid. He chose be a part of my family. Young Tyler and his friends decided to interfere and convinced my hybrids to break their sire bond to me and he became their alpha,” Klaus told the werewolf who was surprised at the information.

“That doesn't explain the massacre,” he said not knowing who to believe.

“Tyler was duped by a beautiful woman with a hidden agenda. He led his new pack to a massacre that he was suspiciously absent from. I had never regretted a single life that I have taken until that night. While your son died by my hand, yes, the blood is a mark on Tyler Lockwood's wretched soul,” Klaus finished.

“Is any of that true?” the alpha werewolf asked Tyler. Tyler didn't answer. What was the point?

“It's all true,” Bonnie spoke up. “The twelve hybrids that died were part of an Expression triangle. Tyler didn't know that but he knew there was good chance they wouldn't return,” Bonnie answered honestly.

“Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to kill both of you then,” he said on a growl.

“Your entire pack is dead. You dishonor them and their memory if you die here; for with your death they are forgotten,” Demosthenes told him.

“I will have vengeance for them and my boy,” he said menacingly.

“Your life ended the day you chose to harm Caroline,” Klaus said as he pulled the heart from the alpha's chest. The alpha werewolf's eyes grew large and he sank to the floor dead. Tyler's eyes watched as the alpha's body fell to the floor. Tyler was slightly relieved. He hadn't confirmed or denied anything. He only had to figure something else out.

“The time has come for you to beg for your life,” Klaus said vehemently. “There will be no compelling you to a pathetic existence,” Klaus said.

“You have no proof I did anything,” Tyler said looking at Caroline. “I didn't try to hurt you, Care. I wouldn't. Who are you going to believe? Him or me?” Tyler asked positive of her answer.

“That's easy, Ty. Klaus has never lied to me even when he had the opportunity. You have made a habit of lying to me. You're doing it right now. I believe him,” Caroline said.

“Not a surprise; since you whored yourself to him!” Tyler sneered. Klaus moved toward Tyler but Demo stopped him.

“You can not,” Demo told Klaus, cutting his eyes at Caroline. Klaus nodded and moved away.

“This is your last opportunity. Admit your wrongdoing and vow to move forward from your revenge plots,” Demo told Tyler. Tyler wasn't going to stop until Klaus was dead no matter how long it took. Kent echoed Tyler's thoughts to Demo.

Demo was not going to lose his friends because Tyler Lockwood could not accept the fact that he had been bested. Klaus would not know peace and he felt his friend deserved a little peace. He was not going to lose Stefan and Damon because Tyler Lockwood did not understand that life as an immortal is loss. Instead of living in his losses he should be holding fast to these people who love him like family. Demo watched as Tyler made an aggressive move toward Klaus. Before he could reach him, Demo had placed himself between them, his hand inside Tyler's chest. Tyler's face showed shock and pain and before Tyler could fully comprehend what was happening Demo pulled the heart from Tyler's chest.

The Mystic Falls Gang was in shock as they watched the body of their childhood friend fall to the floor lifeless. Bonnie and Elena shed silent tears but not for the body that lay on the floor but for the person he used to be. Matt fell to his knees sobbing. He understood why it happened but he couldn't help but mourn his fallen friend. Jeremy's face held no indication of the chaos his mind felt. He'd hoped they could save Tyler but it seemed as if it wasn't meant to be.

Caroline was in shock. She could believe that Tyler was dead. She knew she had said she would kill him but she hadn't meant it. She also knew Klaus wouldn't have killed him either, no matter how much he wanted to. She hadn't looked away from his body. She couldn't; it was surreal. Tyler was dead. Really dead. Her tears started to fall then and she felt herself being pulled into Klaus' arms where she sobbed violently as he held her.

Demo did not regret what he had done. He was willing to accept their blame; even their hate. He would not regret preserving the lives of those he held dear. Killing Tyler Lockwood was not a decision he made lightly but he did what was necessary. He silently directed Kent to remove the body of the alpha and the rest of the pack from the premises.

Stefan and Damon lifted Tyler's body onto the sofa and covered him with a sheet. Damon had thought about and threatened to kill Tyler many times but seeing his lifeless body was jarring. But Damon was a realist and he knew that Tyler's quest for revenge against Klaus was always going to end the way it did. Stefan wished things could have been different. That Tyler could have learned to let go. Maybe things would have been different if he had. As it was he wasn't sure what would happen to them now.

Once Stefan and Damon got Bonnie Elena upstairs and resting, they took care of Jeremy and Matt respectively. They left Caroline in Klaus' care and joined Demo in the living room.

“I will take my leave now,” he told the brothers.

“Ok,” Stefan said, “Demo, we understand but it will be difficult for them,” Stefan explained.

“I understand but I will not apologize. He would not have stopped until either he or Nik was dead. I made a choice,” Demo told the Salvatore brothers.

“Realistically, Tyler's feud was only going to end this way,” Damon said honestly. Both brothers embraced the Spartan and watched him walk away. Demo found Klaus exiting a bedroom upstairs.

“I am leaving, my friend,” he told Klaus.

“Thank you,” Klaus said. “She would have never forgiven me if I had ended his miserable life. I would have lost her,” he told Demo.

“I did it for purely selfish reasons. I cherish the friendship, the brotherhood, I share with you and the Salvatore brothers. I acted in the best interest of those relationships,” Demo explained.

“Nevertheless, I owe you,” Klaus told his old friend. The two hugged briefly then Demo and Kent, who was waiting downstairs left the boarding house.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey! So here is the epilogue as promised. I think I tied up the loose ends. I didn't want to leave things at Tyler's unfortunate (for him) demise. I like the idea of them getting along; one big happy family. I don't know.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading and giving me feedback. It has been greatly appreciated. It's good to get attention on a new fandom.**
> 
>  
> 
> **One last time, check out _The Hunter Coven Saga: Transformation by M. K. Thomas_ available wherever books are sold online.**
> 
>  
> 
> **COMMENTS, KUDOS, SUBSCRIPTIONS and BOOKMARKS = LOVE!**

**One Year Later **

Caroline rushed around her hotel room. She was late. She was on her way to meet Bonnie and Elena. After one last look around she rushed downstairs. Her friends were waiting for her. The three girls embraced and entered the restaurant.

"Finally," Elena said as they sat down.

"Yeah Care, I thought the point of staying in a hotel was so you wouldn't be late today," Bonnie said.

"I know. Sorry," Caroline said, her blue eyes flashing brightly.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I only brought a carry on with me," Caroline said.

"No, I meant in general," Elena asked.

"Elena, we are _NOT_ having this conversation again," Caroline said getting angry.

"Caroline, you're overreacting. I didn't mean it the way you took it," Elena hastened to reassure her. "I only mean you're taking a huge step. It's natural to have cold feet, no matter who the groom is," Elena explained.

"Oh," Caroline said. "You understand why I reacted the way I did though, right?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I get it," Elena said as both girls remembered a fight they'd had almost a year ago.

_Caroline had been packing up her side of the dorm when Elena came in._

_"What are you doing?" Elena asked._

_"Packing," Caroline said._

_"Why?" the brunette asked._

_"I'm moving, obviously," she replied._

_"Moving? When? Where?" Elena asked shocked._

_"I need to get away from Mystic Falls," Caroline told her._

_"What about school?" Elena questioned._

_"I'm transferring," Caroline told her._

_"Oh, to where?" Elena asked._

_"Tulane," Caroline answered, a defiant glint in her eyes._

_"No! You can't!" Elena said shocked._

_"_ _Excuse me? I can and I am moving to New Orleans," Caroline said._

_"Why because you love him? That's pathetic, Caroline," Elena said._

_"Pathetic? That's rich coming from you. Miss-woe-is-always-me! Elena, I don't care what you think," Caroline said._

_"He doesn't love you. He doesn't love anyone. I'm only looking out for you. We're like sisters and I love you," Elena said._

_"Save it. I don't want or need a_ _**sister** _ _who thinks I'm pathetic for being in love," Caroline said, steel in her voice._

_"He tried to kill you once," Elena said incredulous._

_"Yeah because we had just conspired to murder his brother. He also saved me," Caroline pointed out._

_"Only because Tyler guilted him into it," Elena accused._

_"Nothing and no one, especially Tyler could force Klaus to do anything. He and I had a conversation that night that opened my eyes to a lot of things. Most important, that he is capable of love," Caroline told her._

_"He is a master manipulator," Elena said._

_"Klaus is a manipulator but so what? So is Damon and we all had to suffer through your train-wreck with him," Caroline said._

_"That's why I know you're making a mistake. My history with Damon," Elena said._

_"Elena no! Klaus and I are not like you and Damon. You two were horrible together and it hurt everyone around you. Klaus and I aren't hurting anyone," she told her._

_"How long has this been going on?" Elena asked suspiciously._

_"Since he was here last time," she told her. "When he left, we were together. We've been talking every day since then," Caroline told her._

_"You've been hiding this for months. You were dating him while you cried at Tyler's funeral! Wow, Caroline!" Elena accused._

_"What?" Caroline asked confused._

_"Tyler is dead and you dishonor his memory by being in "love" with Klaus; his nemesis," Elena said attempting to shame her friend._

_"I know Tyler's dead. It's as hard for me as it is for everyone else. But I'm not going to deny my heart because he hated Klaus. He hated Damon too. I don't see you asking Bonnie to break up with him," Caroline said._

_"That's different," Elena said shaking her head._

_"It's not. Damon killed Mason; Tyler's family. He hated Damon for it; so right after this you go to the boarding house and tell Bonnie she's dishonoring his memory because she loves Damon," Caroline said meanly._

_"This isn't about Damon! It's about Klaus!" Elena yelled._

_"No! It's about you. Like always. Well not for me; not anymore. I am done living my life so as not to upset you. I'm living my life for Caroline. Not_ _**for Elena** _ _," Caroline said as she flashed from their room._

"I'm glad you guys made up," Bonnie said.

"Me too," Elena smiled. "I realized that my opinion of Klaus was unfair. I didn't know anything about him. After seeing him with Hope, I realized I was wrong," Elena said.

"She's very excited to be the flower girl," Caroline said.

"She's going to be so cute," Bonnie said.

"I can't wait to fly on a private jet to a tropical island," Elena said.

"You only agreed to be here because of the plane ride, didn't you?" Caroline teased.

"Yes," Elena said with a straight face causing the girls to laugh.

"I have to tell you guys something," Caroline said becoming serious.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie and Elena asked seriously.

"Nothing's wrong. At least I hope not," she said.

"What is it, Care?" Bonnie asked.

"I invited Demo to the wedding," Caroline admitted. Both girls were silent. They hadn't seen him since the night he killed Tyler. They both knew that both Stefan and Damon had talked to him.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"He's Klaus's friend. His true friend; his oldest friend. Believe it or not, he doesn't have many and I wanted all the people he loves to be at our wedding," Caroline explained.

"That makes sense," Bonnie said.

"Yeah but I don't know how Matt and Jer will take it," Elena said honestly.

"I have talked to Demo and he explained his motivations. He didn't apologize but helped me understand," Caroline told them.

"Care, is he flying with us?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, the entire wedding party and the guests are flying with us."

"You should probably tell them before they get surprised," Elena said.

"Do you think they'd skip my wedding if he's there?" Caroline asked frowning.

"I wish we could say no," Bonnie said.

The three girls paid the check and exited the restaurant. Caroline called Matt and asked him to bring Jeremy because she had something to talk to them about.

* * *

Caroline met Matt and the younger Gilbert at the park near the hotel. She hugged them both when they approached.

"What's up, Care?" Matt asked.

"I have something important to tell you both and I hope we can get through it," she said.

"What? You overbooked and Matt and I have to fly under the plane?" Jeremy said laughing. Matt joined his laughter but they both stopped when they noticed Caroline didn't laugh.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"I invited Demosthenes to the wedding," she told them. Jeremy waited for Matt to say something but he didn't.

"Caroline, I can't say anything about who you invite to you wedding," the hunter said.

"Jer, it's ok. I want you to tell me," she said.

"It's your day. I'm happy you included me," he told her honestly.

"Thanks, Jer," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said returning the hug.

"Congratulations, Care but I can't be at your wedding with him there," Matt said. Caroline had told Bonnie and Elena that she would understand if they chose not to attend. Now that the moment had arrived she found she didn't understand.

"Why?" she asked.

"I would have thought it was obvious. He killed Tyler. I'm not going to hang out with the guy like he didn't do anything," Matt said irritated.

"Matt, that's unfair," Caroline said.

"Unfair? How?" Matt asked.

"Vicki," she said plainly.

"What?" he asked shocked that Caroline had invoked his sister's name.

"Stefan killed her and you can be in the same room with him; the guy who killed your sister. But the guy who killed your best friend, you can't look at? Get your priorities straight," Caroline said meanly.

"I have never forgiven Stefan for that. You know that," he said.

"Fine, whatever. It's good to know where you stand," Caroline said.

"Stand on what?" Matt asked.

"My life. Elena's life," Caroline said.

"What are you talking about?" Matt questioned.

"If Tyler had succeeded in his plan I would be dead! If Klaus dies, I die; Elena dies. Tyler was ok with that. It's good to know so are you. I wish it didn't have to come to that but I'm not going to hate Demo for saving Klaus and saving me and Elena and Stefan and Damon. It's hurts that you would have forgiven Tyler for killing me," she said tearfully.

"Caroline...I..." Matt started.

"No, forget it," she said.

"Care, wait!" Matt said.

"Forget it! I won't take your name off the flight manifest but I won't expect you either," she said as she rose from her spot. Matt and Jeremy watched her walk away.

"Wow, Matt," Jeremy said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Tyler is dead. I miss him but my sister is safe and I can't hate the person who made that happen," Jeremy said walking away.

Caroline shook off her sadness. She hated that Matt felt that way but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She had other things to do. Caroline made sure that all of the dresses and tuxes were delivered to the plane. She made sure the flight list was complete. Klaus hadn't wanted to leave the city to get married. He thought that it would make him vulnerable. Caroline didn't want a wedding interrupted by witches. In the end, Klaus could see her point. He was going to leave Hayley and Jackson in charge until Elijah returned to take over. It wasn't ideal but both Marcel and Elijah were in the wedding.

This way, Caroline wouldn't have to deal with Hayley being at her wedding. Caroline didn't feel as though she and the hybrid girl needed to be friends. As long as they were civil things worked out fine.

* * *

Caroline had arranged for their friends to have a little cocktail hour at the mansion before going to the airport. She didn't know if Matt would show up. She hopped he would but she wasn't going to obsess about it.

"Caroline, why are you so anxious?" Klaus asked as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"I'm not anxious. I'm excited. In three days I will be Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson, Queen of New Orleans," she said beaming.

''Finally," he said before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They only stopped when the door bell rang. Caroline opened it to find Hayley and Jackson with Hope.

Hope rushed inside and into her father's arms as Caroline stood aside as Hope's mother and step-father entered. Caroline pointed them toward the ballroom and returned to her fiance's side. Hope stayed with them. She wanted to help greet their guest. When the door bell rang again, Hope rushed to answer it. She jumped into Marcel's arms as he hugged her close.

"Hey little sister," he said as he put her on her feet.

"Hi big brother," she said as she pulled him in to her father and future step mother.

"Hey Marcel," Caroline said as she hugged him, "head to the ballroom," she said. He nodded, smiled at Hope and Klaus and went to the ballroom. Hope opened the door when the door bell rang the next time. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Jeremy stood there.

"Come in. Welcome to our house," the little girl said.

"Thank you, Princess Hope," Stefan said with a bow and a kiss to the back of her hand. Hope giggled and returned to her father's side. Caroline showed them to the ballroom, upset that Matt hadn't come. When she made it back to the door she saw Hope laughing with Klaus and Demo talking.

"Hope, what's so funny?' she asked.

"Kent is going that thing inside my head," she told her.

"Oh," Caroline said with a smile. "Kent, I'm glad you could make it," she said smiling brightly.

"Come on, Kent. I'll show you where to go," Hope said pulling him away.

"Demo, I'm glad you made it," Caroline said, hugging the Spartan.

"Thank you for inviting me to this most joyous occasion," he said formally.

"You are very welcome, my friend," Klaus responded. Caroline stepped away to answer the door. She was surprised to see Matt standing there.

"Hi Care," he said.

"Hi," she said, "I didn't think you were coming," she told him.

"I wasn't," he told her honestly.

"What made you change you mind?" she asked.

"Elena and Jeremy," he said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"They have more cause than most to hate Klaus but they got over it because they see how happy he makes you. I can't hate the person who made sure I get to keep seeing you that happy. If Ty had succeeded I don't know what would've have happened to Bonnie, Jeremy and me. I'm not positive Jeremy wouldn't have killed him. I love you, Care. I don't want to see you hurt," Matt finished.

"Thanks Matt. Come in," she told him. Matt froze for a moment when he saw Demo but he pushed through the moment. He shook Klaus' hand and followed Caroline to the ballroom. When all of their guests had arrived, Klaus and Caroline joined them.

"Thank you all for coming," Klaus said. "We appreciate all of you coming to share in this joyous time with us. We will be leaving for the airport in two hours time. Enjoy yourselves," Klaus told the assembled guests with his glass raised.

Matt approached Demo cautiously. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he needed to speak to him.

"Demo," Matt said.

"Matt," Demo said inclining his head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Matt asked.

"Of course, but I do not guarantee you will like the answer," Demo told him honestly.

"Ok," Matt said. "Are you sorry you killed Tyler?"

"No," Demo said plainly. Matt's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know what he thought he was going to say but a clear and concise no, wasn't it. "I will not apologize for the death of Tyler Lockwood but if you will allow me, I will explain," Demo told him.

"Alright," Matt agreed. He realized that this was all he was going to get.

"He was never going to stop. Revenge had warped him. Made him anew and until Nik was dead he would not have been satisfied. And even then he would not have been appeased. The lesson I have learned in being immortal is that this life is loss. I have lost much and I admit that I killed him for selfish reasons. Niklaus' death would have resulted in the loss of three men I count as brothers. I refused to stand by idly while a child acted out because he has had to pay for the consequences of his actions. Tyler Lockwood's death was unfortunate for those who cared for him but because I do not count myself among those people, I do not spare him much thought. I am sorry for your loss but if given the opportunity to go back and do it over, I would," Demo told him with complete honesty.

"Ok, I understand. I admit that I didn't understand how Tyler could have been ok with Caroline and Elena dying. It never made sense. I guess I hoped he would stop when he realized that killing Klaus wasn't the answer," Matt said.

"Kent read his thoughts. He was determined. His last thoughts were spent trying to figure out a way to kill Niklaus and get away," Demo told Matt. "The alpha werewolf knew of Tyler's plan. Kent read it in his mind," Demosthenes told Matt.

"What plan?" Matt questioned.

"When the werewolves attacked their plan was to leave none alive and burn the house to the ground. You were collateral damage and he was willing to go though with his plan regardless," Demo told him.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked.

"I have no reason to lie. Your opinion of me is of no concern to me. I have no need to make myself look better in your eyes. I am speaking the truth. Tyler Lockwood planned to kill all who stood in his way; including you, if it came to that, leave Mystic Falls and never look back," Demo told Matt what Kent had told him on their drive home. Demo had since told Stefan and Damon. He didn't know who they had told.

Matt walked away, shocked and hurt. He felt as if he was mourning all over again. Only this time it felt worse. The last time he mourned it was for the man who died in front of him. This time it was for the Tyler that he could have been. The Tyler Matt thought he was.

* * *

Three days flew by and before Caroline knew it she was sitting in a chair in her en-suite bathroom getting her hair styled for her wedding. Elena and Bonnie had both had their hair and make-up finished. They were getting dressed and then were going to help Caroline get dressed.

Caroline looked at her engagement ring. She loved the Tiffany & Co. three carat cushion cut diamond ring with the pave band. Klaus had chosen the perfect ring. The lady finished her hair and Caroline looked at herself and she felt like a bride. Her hairstylist had fixed a tiara onto her head amidst her curls. She had thought that she would not want to wear her hair up but changed her mind. Klaus had presented her with the tiara, which symbolized her reign as queen. As she looked at it in awe, Bonnie, Elena and Liz entered the room.

"Sweetheart, come in here," her mother called. "Honey, you look beautiful," Liz said.

"Thanks Mom," Caroline said beaming.

"Ok, Care we have some things for you," Elena said.

"What things?" she said curious.

"You know, the basics. New, borrowed, blue because Klaus covered the old with that," Bonnie said pointing to the tiara.

"So here, this is from me and Stefan," Elena said handing Caroline a jewelry box. She opened it and found a beautiful diamond bracelet. She hugged Elena, who helped her put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Here. Remember Care, this is borrowed! I've seen you eying them, so on your special day, they are yours to wear," Bonnie said handing Caroline a pair of diamond earrings. Caroline loved the earrings. She had been trying to get Bonnie to give them to her forever. Under normal circumstances, she probably would have but these had been an anniversary gift from Damon.

"My turn," former Sheriff Forbes said to her daughter. She presented Caroline with a small box. She opened it and inside was a blue lace handkerchief.

"What's this?" Caroline asked holding the delicate piece of cloth.

"Your Grandmother Forbes gave me this when you were born. She told me it was for your wedding day," Liz told her trying not to cry. "I didn't think we would see this day but here we are. I am so proud of you and happy for you, sweetheart," Liz told Caroline. The two women embraced. 

Elena took the handkerchief from Caroline and wrapped it around the handle of her bouquet.

Bonnie opened the garment bag that held Caroline's dress. The bodice was sweetheart and covered in jewels. The skirt was a ball gown made entirely of tulle.

Caroline stepped into the dress as Bonnie zipped her up and Elena fixed the skirt.

The three girls smiled at each other and tried to control their tears. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Elena opened it to find Rebekah and Hope.

Hope rushed in to hug Caroline but stopped before she got to her.

"You look so pretty," Hope said quietly.

"Thank you. So do you," Caroline said to the little girl who was in a dress identical to her own; only hers had white skater's mesh at the top.

"I come bearing gifts," Rebekah said.

"A vervain dart?" Elena said under her breath. Bonnie chuckled but smacked Elena gently on her arm. Caroline opened the box to find a garter.

"Thanks Rebekah. That was sweet of you," she said.

"You're welcome," Rebekah said before she left, taking Hope with her.

"Ok Care. It's time to go," Bonnie said picking up the bride's bouquet and handing it to her best friend. Bonnie picked up her own bouquet, handed Elena hers and then the girls went to line up.

* * *

"Nik, are you ready?" Demo asked his friend.

"Yes. It seems unreal. I am ready to marry Caroline. I have waited for far too long," Klaus said.

"I am happy for you, my friend. You deserve every happiness," Demo said.

"Niklaus, it is time," Elijah said.

"One minute," Marcel said. "First, a toast," he said as he poured them each a drink of bourbon. "To Klaus and Caroline. May you know happiness for all eternity," Marcel said with his glass raised.

"To Klaus," Demo and Elijah said taking a drink.

"Let's go gentlemen. I am getting married," Klaus said as he led them from the room.

* * *

Klaus stood at the front of their assembled guest, the setting sun at his back. He could admit that he was nervous. He had waited so long for Caroline to come to him. He was worried that she'd change her mind and the light she brought to his life would be gone.

He watched his beautiful daughter walk down the aisle with Marcel holding her hand while she sprinkled red rose petals behind her. She smiled brightly at him as she and Marcel took their seats beside Rebekah.

Klaus took a deep breath when the wedding march began. He looked down the aisle and coming toward him was his Caroline. She was being led down the aisle by her best friend, Stefan Salvatore. She was smiling at him, her eyes already shining with tears not yet shed. He wished she would use her vampire speed to get to him; he was getting impatient. He felt Elijah's hand on his back and heard him whisper,

"Be patient, Niklaus. Enjoy this moment." Klaus felt himself relax as he watched his mate walk toward him, her eyes shining.

When Caroline took Klaus' hand at the alter she felt peace settle around her. If either Klaus or Caroline were asked later what happened at the ceremony they wouldn't have been able to answer. They only had eyes for each other and while they answered at the appropriate times, it was clear they just wanted to be lost in each other.

After the first dance, Caroline danced with Elijah, Stefan, Jeremy, Marcel, Damon, Matt and finally Demo.

"Thank you," Caroline said.

"You are welcome. I would not have missed today," he said.

"Not just for today," Caroline clarified.

"For what then?" he asked.

"For everything. For being Klaus' friend. For saving me and saving him. I am so grateful that you were there to keep my friends and Klaus on the same page. If you hadn't been there bridging the gap, I don't know what would have happened," Caroline told him.

"Caroline, you are important to Nik and Stefan, therefore you are important to me. There is no need to thank me but if you must then show your gratitude by loving Niklaus for all of eternity," Demo told her as he handed her off to her husband.

Demosthenes stood on the sideline watching. He saw Klaus and Caroline reveling in the love they had found. He saw Damon finally happy with the one he was destined to find. And he saw Stefan at peace and not guilt ridden with the one the universe had chosen for him. He watched his friends dance around the dance floor and was happy for the first time in many years.

Demosthenes watched the former enemies become a family and he was proud to have been the bridge that got them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: I may supplement the Transformation tag over here with a couple of one shots. Check them out. The Bridge is lonely over here with no friends.**

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS UNBETA'D. CORRECTIONS MAY STILL BE MADE. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.


End file.
